


Bump in the Night

by sweet_like_sugar



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Ghost Hunting, Ghost Sex, Human AU, LIGHTBULB GETS GHOST FUCKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_like_sugar/pseuds/sweet_like_sugar
Summary: "So uh, Fan-bro, Paper-dude, Flatface. What's with the spooky mansion house?", Lightbulb asked.Fan rolled his eyes playfully, nudging Lightbulb. "We're gonna make like the greatest ghost hunters alive and find us some...erm, ghosts."A night of ghost hunting in Purgatory Mansion gets...surprisingly kinky?Also, NSFW ahead. Don't read if you don't like that stuff, okay?





	Bump in the Night

"So uh, Fan-bro, Paper-dude, Flatface. What's with the spooky mansion house?", Lightbulb asked.

Fan rolled his eyes playfully, nudging Lightbulb. "We're gonna make like the greatest ghost hunters alive and find us some...erm, ghosts."

Once Test Tube moved out to attend that fancy-schmancy science school, she left Fan alone, horny, and more importantly... _alone_. Since Lightbulb was healing from her recent breakup, she was more than happy to take the place as his roommate. The only problem with having the two of them as roommates is that...well, let's just say Lightbulb has a worse of an impulsive control than Fan does.

Which leads to here, where Fan was currently trying to get Lightbulb to enter this horribly foreboding mansion.

And of course, every part of her body was screaming for her to enter.

"Sweet! So uh, what's the plan?".

Fan smirked, holding up a small camcorder. "Simple enough, Lightbulb- we set up this camera, go to sleep, and then check for footage in the morning!".

"Wait, are we really stayin' here...all night?", Lightbulb asked, a nervous smile on her face (er, bulb?) as she looked around.

Fan gasped slyly. "Lightbulb, you aren't saying you're... _scared_ , are you?".

"Pfft, whaaaat? Man Flatface, do you know me at all? Let's just get all up in this house, y'know?". Without waiting for a response, Lightbulb bolted to the mansion door.

Might as well get it over with, right?

\---

"Alright Lightbulb, I'll be staying in the master bedroom. aaaaand you'll be in the guest bedroom, okay?", Fan announced as they walked up the stairs.

"...Uh huuuuh."

Lightbulb wasn't processing a thing Fan was saying as they wandered through the empty hallways of the mansion. At this point in their trip, it was just her, Fan, and the cobwebs to share the space.

And the ghosts too...that is, if there were even any here.

The two of them stopped in front of a worn wooden door. "Here's your room! We should get to sleep early, so that there's more footage for later!".

Fan didn't wait for a response before going to his room across the hallway. "Now then, let's find us some ghosts! See you in the morning...if you live!". He let out an evil laugh, before laughing normally and closing his door behind him.

Lightbulb peeked inside of the room she would be spending the night in. At this point, she almost believed it would be her last. The walls of the room were painted in a faded mauve, which was peeling in several places. The floor was worn, along with pretty much everything else in the house. She kneeled down and unzipped her backpack, pulling out the fresh sheets Fan gave her to put over the bed. Once she made up the bed, she stood back to admire the handiwork. The saturated red and yellow sheets definitely stood out from the rest of the room, but at this point she was too tired to care about matching.

She yawned, getting into bed. "Time to get some shut eye- night ghosts! Please don't uh...eat me? Is that how ghosts kill people?".

With that, she was out.

\---

When Lightbulb woke up, she noticed a couple of things. First off, she couldn't move her arms. Or... _anything_ , really. She remembered Fan going on about sleep paralysis once while he was infodumping. This was supposed to be where the spooky demon or whatever comes out and scares her or stares at her ominously.

Which would be a problem for them, considering she couldn't exactly _see_ anything right now.

And speaking of that whole demon thing, Lightbulb was at least ninety percent sure that someone was sitting on her chest right now.

"Uh....hello?", Lightbulb called out to no one in particular. She slowly leaned back, only to find a headboard behind her. It felt old and worn, like the one back at the mansion. Wait, was she still there?

Suddenly, the weight on her stomach shifted.

"Wait, is someone there?", Lightbulb asked. She waited for a response from the pressure on her chest, but none came. She tried again.

"Uh, hello? Weird weight-thingy, you ok-GAH?!". Lightbulb let out a yelp as she felt the strange entity move back towards her crotch and start grinding. She felt her face flush. "N-normally I'd be kinda weirded out but.. this feels pretty good....".

She felt a pair of two cold hands grab onto her hips, earning a yelp and a "Hey!" from Lightbulb. The hands themselves felt clammy and sort of...goopy. Two damp fingers slowly traced up Lightbulb's body before her shirt was suddenly yanked up, exposing her tits to the cold mansion air. "Aw shit, my chicken nugs.", she muttered. After what seemed like forever, the hands reached her boobs, and softly groped them as the grinding sensation on Lightbulb's crotch increased.

For once, Lightbulb was speechless.

Well, almost.

Lightbulb let out a breathy moan, trying to move her body in time with the friction. An ethereal chuckle came from just in front of her. "You're enjoying this?", asked the now-present disembodied voice.

Lightbulb offered a nervous chuckle. "Eh heh...m-maybe?".

A snort-laugh echoed through the room. 'Yeah, I can tell! You're like, pretty wet right now."

"Soooo like, maybe I can...help you out?", the voice continued playfully, slowly dragging a goopy finger down Lightbulb's crotch. Lightbulb's breath hitched, before she nodded frantically. "Y-YEAH!".

Lightbulb squirmed (or well, tried to) as she felt her skirt being flipped up and her underwear slowly being pulled down to her ankles. She felt cool breath right in front of her waiting entrance.   
Lightbulb braced for the feeling of a tongue slowly swirling around inside of her...

But nothing happened.

"Hey, I uh, don't mean to rush or anything, but uh...c-could you maybe speed this up? I'm...y'know, pretty hot 'n bothered.".

The voice scoffed. "Well no duh you are! I'm pretty good at, uh, the smashin', y'know?". Despite not being able to see, she could still tell the owner of the voice was frantically wiggling their eyebrows- call it an instinct.

"Sooooo, let's get this party train started!".

Another bout of silence. Well, almost silence.

"Hey uh, voice-guy, what's the hold up?", Lightbulb asked, cocking her head to the side. The only form of answer from the voice was a barely audible noise. Lightbulb strained her ear to listen.

"H..a-ah..", the voice mewled quietly.

"Hey voice-man? Voice-dude? You uh...having fun?".

"Y-you can hear-?!". The voice uncharacteristically stammered out their reply.

It took Lightbulb a second to respond before she winked and clicked her tongue.

"Ohhhhh, I gotcha. I mean, if you wanna like...satisfy us both, there's always you just...y'know.". Lightbulb paused to make a wet slurping noise with her mouth.

"Wait, really? SWEET! You really like, know how to party! So uh..". The voice trailed off, as an unzipping sound was heard.

"Man, I hope you know how long you've like, kept me waiting.", the voice chuckled, tracing their hands down Lightbulb's hips. " I was watching you come into the mansion and was like 'Aw man, I really want to make her CUM in the mansion!' Get it?!". Bow looked at Lightbulb, eyebrows furiously wiggling.

Lightbulb paused, before snorting. "Pffft, I get it!".

"Alrighty so..here we go!".

Lightbulb gasped as she felt a dick enter her. "W-whoa...", she managed to mumble. As the dick inside her began to thrust in and out, she found her thrusting in time with it.

Wait. How was she moving? Wasn't she just immobile?

Her vision was....flashing. As the voice in front of her started to moan louder, she could slowly start to make out the figure.

It was a girl about her age- pink pigtails, slight fangs, and...transparent.

... _Bow_?

Was she...getting fucked by a ghost?

...Huh. That's a new fetish.

"NGH- ah FUCK!", Bow cried as she continued thrusting into Lightbulb. Slowly, Lightbulb noticed the feeling returning to her body-it was like her paralysis was based on Bow's focus (which was now slipping, considering she was inches deep inside of Lightbulb at the moment).   
Lightbulb moaned lazily, thrusting her hips into the ghost like she was on autopilot.

"AH! H-holy shit, I'm like, pretty close...", Bow murmured, tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth.

"You know, I thought a ghost would have like, really high stamina and all.".

"Y-you kidding? I've been horny since I died! And I- F-FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!".

Bow's breathing hastened as her thrusts became quicker and more frequent. She grabbed on to Lightbulb's thighs, tongue now hanging out of her mouth. "F-fuck Lightbulb, you feel so good~ I-I'm gonna- FUCK!", Bow cried as she came. Lightbulb could feel her orgasm approaching as she continued grinding on Bow. Bow raised an eyebrow, before slowly moving to Lightbulb's dripping pussy and lifting her legs up. Bow nestled her face into Lightbulb, flicking her tongue around inside of her. This was barely enough for Lightbulb to handle, as she moaned in ecstasy, burying her face in her hands as she came.

Bow backed away, face (somehow) dripping with cum. "Y'know, I was like ninety percent sure you were a squirter so I'm was like 'Ehhhh, I'm gonna risk it!'. Aaaaand now I got, like, a face full of glowing cum.".

Lightbulb snorted. "Eh heh, sorry ecto-gal! You're just really good at this, I guess!".

Bow smiled, wiping the luminescent jizz off of her face."So like, I had a question- Why were here anyways?.

"Oh! Me and Flatface- er, Fan, were gonna go ghost hunting! And uh...well, I definitely found one! He's all like 'Yeah, I'm gonna film us while we sleep to see if we get any ghosts n' stuff'".

"Ghost hunting, eh? Sounds kinda- eh, wait. Did you say he's like...filming us?".

"Uh, yeah?".

"So...he has a recording of what we like, just did?".

"...Wuh oh.".

**Author's Note:**

> MAN this fic made me stop working on the trophan one cause i had the idea for this fic two weeks ago so YEAH


End file.
